


Kodeks odszczepieńca

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19620325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O paladynie Takashim Shirogane, magu Keithie, zielarce Pidge, trudnych decyzjach i dylematach. Historia pewnej szczególnej kontroli.





	Kodeks odszczepieńca

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 6: business.
> 
> To trochę Wiedźmin AU, a trochę Dragon Age AU, a trochę fuzja różnych innych fantasy. Będzie jeszcze kilka części, które pojawią się w inne dni SheithMonthu.

_Holtarium_.

Shiro wpatrywał się w ozdobne litery namalowane na szyldzie zawieszonym nad drzwiami. Z zewnątrz to miejsce wyglądało niepozornie – rząd szarych, wąskich, dwupiętrowych kamienic w handlowo-rzemieślniczej dzielnicy miasta. Pionowe okna z drewnianymi okiennicami, na których parapetach stały donice z kwiatami. W środku paliło się światło. W tej okolicy można byłoby znaleźć dużo mroczniejsze i bardziej podejrzane przybytki niż ten niewielki sklep zielarski.

Jednak Shiro nie był paladynem od wczoraj. W swoim życiu już wielokrotnie przekonał się, że właśnie takie na pierwszy rzut oka zwyczajne miejsca kryją w sobie największe potworności i bezprawie.

Podszedł do drzwi. Upewnił się, że jego miecz tkwi w pochwie przy pasie. W razie gdyby cały budynek miał być iluzją bądź pułapką, przesunął prawą ręką po kamiennej ścianie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Rozległ się cichy dźwięk dzwonka, płomienie świec wewnątrz zadrgały, a wypolerowane do połysku odblaśnice zwielokrotniły to drganie.

Wszedł do sklepu. Uderzył go silny zapach ziół, od którego aż zakręciło mu się w nosie. Półki wszystkich wysokich regałów zajmowały pudełka, skrzyneczki, dzbanki, słoiczki z maściami i proszkami i butelki wypełnione cieczami o różnych barwach. Na skromnej drewnianej ladzie leżała księga rachunkowa, a obok niej moździerz. Za ladą znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące w głąb kamienicy.

Na podłodze klęczała młoda dziewczyna drobnej budowy. Właśnie próbowała otworzyć łomem drewnianą skrzynię. W milczeniu przyglądał jej się siedzący na krześle pod ścianą młodzieniec o długich czarnych włosach związanych w warkocz. Jego obie dłonie były starannie zabandażowane. Dziewczyna nosiła jasnozielony, płócienny fartuch założony na schludną, ciemnozieloną, długą sukienkę. Strój chłopaka był widocznie znoszony. Składał się z czerwonej płóciennej koszuli z czarnymi wykończeniami, czarnych spodni i sfatygowanych butów typowych dla zamkowych strażników – długich, skórzanych, wygodnych i cichych. Było to też ulubione obuwie miejskich rzezimieszków.

Dziewczyna przerwała pracę, żeby spojrzeć na Shiro. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na srebrnej zapince płaszcza przedstawiającej pysk ryczącego lwa.

— Witajcie, cny rycerzu! — powiedziała z przesadną grzecznością.

Shiro wyprostował się, żeby wyglądać dostojniej.

— Takashi Shirogane, jestem paladynem.

Dziewczyna zostawiła łom na podłodze i wstała. Musiała się domyślać, dlaczego paladyn przyszedł do jej sklepu, ale bez cienia strachu zadzierała głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Pidge, jestem zielarką. To sklep mojej rodziny — przedstawiła się, z uśmiechem poprawiając okulary w okrągłych oprawkach.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Shiro uścisnął ją. Jego proteza nie zareagowała w żaden sposób, więc odnotował w myśli informację, że Pidge z pewnością nie jest czarownicą.

— Ten w rogu to Keith, mój tymczasowo bezużyteczny pomocnik. Witam w _Holtarium_. Obtarła was zbroja? Może jakąś wodę pachnącą, najmodniejszą tego roku na dworze?

Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Pidge popatrzyła znacząco na jego purpurowy kaftan bez rękawów i pelerynę.

— Nie rzegoczecie przy każdym kroku, więc pomyślałam, że musi być jakiś powód, dla którego nie przywdzialiście pełnego rynsztunku. Więc albo macie dość po wyprawie, albo wzywają was dworskie obowiązki. Wszyscy z waszego zakonu chodzą po stolicy w błyszczących zbrojach, chociaż to przecież musi być okropnie niewygodne i ciężkie — zauważyła. Mówiła bardzo szybko. — Chociaż trochę to rozumiem. Zawsze chciałam mieć taką prawdziwą zbroję, ale każdy kowal by mnie wyśmiał, gdybym poprosiła o wykucie pancerza na mój rozmiar. No i rycerze dość często zaglądają do nas po wonności, jeżeli akurat mają zamiar zostać dłużej na dworze. Dlatego pytałam.

Shiro odchrząknął. Nie chciał przyznać, że, istotnie, miał na barkach i udach bolesne obtarcia po ostatniej wyprawie, i że zielarka mogła mieć rację w kwestii tego, że paladyni trochę przesadzali z noszeniem wszędzie zbroi tylko po to, żeby dodać sobie animuszu.

— Przyszedłem, bo do Zakonu dotarły informacje, że w waszym sklepie można kupić eliksiry nielegalnie wzbogacane magią — powiedział z powagą. — Zlecono mi kontrolę.

Na twarzy Pidge pojawiło się szczere zdziwienie. Siedzący w kącie Keith nawet nie drgnął. Uważnie wpatrywał się w paladyna.

— Magią? — powtórzyła zielarka. — Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, a uwierzcie mi, że wiem, co sprzedaję. Wychowałam się w tym sklepie. Nasze maści i lekarstwa są wyrabiane wyłącznie z naturalnych, starannie dobranych składników. Rozumiem, że dzielnym rycerzom nasze wonności mogą wydawać się magiczne, bo w tym roku wyjątkowo zachwycają damy na zamku, ale to nie magia, tylko kwiaty i zioła. No, może jeszcze trochę piżma albo olejku z sandałowca.

Shiro zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Pidge nie odwróciła wzroku. Była naprawdę bardzo młoda, ale w jej karmelowych oczach błyszczały intelekt i upór.

— Mogę się rozejrzeć?

Rozłożyła ramiona.

— Śmiało. W dalszej części znajduje się warsztat zielarski. Mieszkamy na piętrze. Tam także mogę was zaprowadzić. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia. Na poddaszu jest składzik i pokoik pomocnika.

Shiro zaczął iść wzdłuż ściany, czytając etykiety naklejone na słoiczki i butelki. Lek na kaszel, maść na odciski, wcierka na łysienie. Nic szczególnego, czego nie można byłoby znaleźć w dowolnym innym sklepie zielarskim. Co jakiś czas brał losową rzecz z półek i podnosił ją prawą ręką, ale nic się nie działo. Srebrna proteza mieniła się w świetle świec.

Magowie umieli wyczuwać innych magów na odległość. Jego stworzona przez czarownicę sztuczna ręka także reagowała na magię, ale tylko przy bezpośrednim dotyku.

— Jesteście właścicielem tego sklepu? — zapytał, odwracając się do Pidge.

Pokręciła głową.

— To rodzinny biznes mojej szanownej matki, która właśnie wyjechała z ojcem w poszukiwaniu pewnej rzadkiej rośliny, która rośnie tylko nad stawem w północnych prowincjach, a kwitnie tylko latem. Odpowiednio zerwana ma fascynujące właściwości pielęgnacyjne i mogłabym opowiedzieć wam o tym znacznie więcej, ale szczerze wątpię, żeby was to interesowało. Zielarstwo to niezwykła gałąź nauki, chociaż przyznaję, że najbardziej interesująca wydaje mi się, gdy o niej czytam w księgach albo siedzę w pracowni. Wierzcie lub nie, ale kontakt z naturą ma zły wpływ na moje zdrowie, nie nadaję się do zbierania ziół. No, ale nie o tym ja teraz… Starszy brat jest na naukach u innego mistrza zielarstwa. Rodzina zostawiła mnie tu samą z naszym pomocnikiem, który w dodatku już pierwszego dnia po ich wyjeździe poparzył sobie dłonie, co czyni go raczej mało przydatnym — dodała głosem ociekającym słodyczą. — Inaczej nie musiałabym otwierać tej olbrzymiej skrzyni sama.

Shiro zerknął na łom.

— Mogę pomóc — zaoferował.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Shiro uklęknął na podłodze i bez trudu podważył wieko skrzyni. W środku znajdowały się pudełka i wypełnione czymś woreczki.

— Najnowsze zamówienie. Nie wszystkie składniki można zdobyć samemu — wyjaśniła dziewczyna, oglądając zawartość skrzyni. Zerknęła na Shiro. — Macie magiczną rękę, a jednak tropicie magów. Nie ma w tym pewnej sprzeczności?

Wstał i poprawił płaszcz.

— Magia nie jest zła. Może być potężnym narzędziem do pomagania ludziom i ratowania życia. Mnie pomogła moja przyjaciółka, jest czarownicą. — Spojrzał na rękę i powoli poruszył metalowymi palcami. — Problem stanowią odszczepieńcy, którzy nie zgadzają się na kontrolę i wpisanie do rejestru. Jest wielu certyfikowanych magów, którzy odbyli odpowiednie nauki i mogą legalnie działać na wolności, ale magia to zbyt silna broń, żeby pozostawiać ją bez nadzoru.

— Certyfikaty wydawane przez Zakon są tak drogie, że mogą pozwolić sobie na nie tylko najbogatsi — powiedział lodowato Keith. — Paladyni zabijają magów tylko za to, że urodzili się magami i nie mają fortuny, żeby zapłacić wam za prawo do życia.

Shiro popatrzył na niego, unosząc brwi. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Keith się odezwał. Nadal siedział nieruchomo na krześle. Miał zabandażowane ręce, więc nie można było podać mu dłoni na powitanie, ale Shiro po tych słowach utwierdził się w swoich początkowych podejrzeniach i postanowił, że musi znaleźć sposób, żeby go dotknąć. Wtedy będzie wiedział na pewno.

— Bycie magiem nie jest zabronione. Samowolne używanie magii jest. Jeśli ktoś nie posiada certyfikatu i nie czaruje, nic mu nie grozi ze strony Zakonu — odparł z przekonaniem Shiro. — Takie jest prawo.

— Więc albo płacisz majątek, albo całe życie tłumisz swoją prawdziwą naturę, albo trafiasz na szafot. Zachwycający wybór, rzeczywiście. — Keith z odrazą wygiął usta.

Shiro chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy odezwała się Pidge:

— Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie tej kwestii. W naszej rodzinie nigdy nie było magii, dlatego nie jestem obeznana z tym tematem. Moi rodzice zawsze powtarzają, że nabyta wiedza może być równie pożyteczna i wartościowa, co wrodzone talenty i predyspozycje — rzekła. — Nie wiem, kto doniósł na nasz sklep, ale to pewnie ludzie z konkurencji. Nie mogą nam wybaczyć, że cieszymy się najwyższymi obrotami w dzielnicy, ale to zasługa ciężkiej pracy i odpowiedniego ucierania nasion. I może trochę mody na nasze pachnidła, nie zaprzeczę. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ucieraliście kiedyś nasiona?

Shiro popatrzył na nią skonfundowany.

— Nie.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Podeszła do lady, wzięła moździerz i wcisnęła go paladynowi w ręce.

— Spróbujcie — powiedziała zachęcająco. — Zobaczycie, że to wcale nie jest takie łatwe.

Shiro nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. W końcu zacisnął ręce na (całkowicie niemagicznym) moździerzu i zaczął okrężnymi ruchami tłuczka ucierać znajdujące się na dnie naczynia nasiona.

— Dobrze wam idzie — oceniła Pidge, uważnie obserwując jego pracę. — Gdybyście kiedyś zrezygnowali z machania mieczem, będziecie u nas mile widziani na praktykach zielarskich.

— Wiecie, że ukrywanie odszczepieńców także jest zabronione? — spytał Shiro, nie przerywając ucierania nasion.

Pidge poprawiła okulary. Odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na Keitha, jakby od razu pojęła, co miał na myśli rycerz.

— Nie bądźcie tacy podejrzliwi wobec mojego pomocnika. Ma zdecydowane opinie na każdy temat i nigdy nie może się powstrzymać przed ich wypowiadaniem, przez co ciągle wdaje się w kłopoty. Mój brat i ojciec uważają to za zajmujące i prowokujące do dyskusji. Ukrywanie maga zszargałoby imię naszego rodzinnego biznesu, to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Umiemy leczyć kurzajki bez czarów.

Keith założył ramiona na piersi.

— Gdybym był magiem, dawno bym się uleczył — mruknął na tyle głośno, żeby Shiro usłyszał.

Paladyn przesunął wzrokiem po Pidge, a potem po Keithie. To była prawda. Widział, jak Allura leczyła jego obrażenia za każdym razem, gdy wracał z wypraw. Wystarczyło, że dotknęła jego skóry i po ranach zostawały tylko lekko zaczerwienione blizny.

— Nikt inny tu nie pracuje? — zapytał z ostrożności.

— Nie. Mówiłam, to mały rodzinny biznes. Doskonale radzimy sobie w piątkę. — Wzięła od niego moździerz. — Dziękuję za pomoc, macie zadatki na prawdziwego mistrza zielarstwa. Coś jeszcze budzi waszą wątpliwość?

Shiro westchnął, rozglądając się po sklepie. Miał swoje przypuszczenia, ale w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych paladynów unikał stosowania przemocy i przymusu podczas kontroli. Potępiał wszystkich członków Zakonu, którzy nachodzili ludzi w środku nocy, demolowali warsztaty i przewracali regały, szukając zakazanych przedmiotów. Zbroja i miecz dawały im poczucie bezkarności, a schwytanych odszczepieńców traktowali gorzej niż zwierzęta.

Na razie zamelduje, że nie zauważył w _Holtarium_ żadnej obecności magii, ale za jakiś czas tutaj wróci. Dla pewności i poczucia porządnie wykonanego zadania.

— Nie, to wszystko — powiedział. Skłonił głowę. — Przepraszam za najście.

— Nic się nie stało. Takie jest prawo. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby po mieście kręcili się magowie bez dokumentów — powiedziała Pidge z nieco przesadnym przejęciem. — Wybaczcie, że nie mogłam was lepiej ugościć. Matka byłaby mną rozczarowana, ale nie jest łatwo samemu zajmować się całym sklepem. — Podeszła do regału za sobą. Podsunęła sobie stołek, wspięła się na niego i zdjęła z półki szklany słoiczek. — Przyjmijcie to. W podziękowaniu za pomoc ze skrzynią i utarcie nasion.

Zaskoczony Shiro wziął od niej słoiczek i przeczytał etykietę. _Maść na obtarcia_.

— Nie trzeba było, ale dziękuję. Żegnam i życzę spokojnego wieczoru.

Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

— Zapraszamy ponownie! — zawołała za nim Pidge.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Keithowi i wyszedł.

Na zewnątrz panowała już ciemność, a on był zmęczony całodziennym wypełnianiem obowiązków. Stłumił ziewnięcie. Musiał jeszcze wrócić do siedziby Zakonu. Czekał go długi spacer i mógł o tym pomyśleć, gdy wybierał się tutaj pieszo, ale przynajmniej nie miał na sobie zbroi, a ostatnio i tak spędził zbyt wiele dni w siodle.

Ulice w tej części miasta były wąskie i pełne ciemnych zaułków. Ruszył przed siebie.

Doszedł do rogu ulicy. Miał już skręcić, gdy nagle poczuł uderzenie czymś twardym w głowę. Zadźwięczało mu w uszach, zachwiał się na nogach. Odruchowo chwycił rękojeść miecza i wyciągnął broń.

Gdy otrząsnął się z szoku, zobaczył przed sobą cztery rosłe sylwetki. Zmrużył oczy. Twarze mężczyzn były zasłonięte chustami. Ten, który go uderzył, trzymał długi kij. Reszta miała krótkie miecze.

Widząc, że jest uzbrojony, dwóch bandytów cofnęło się o krok, ale ich towarzysze pozostali na swoich pozycjach. Shiro w jednej chwili zapomniał o zmęczeniu. Serce szybciej zabiło mu w piersi.

Pierwszy z przeciwników natarł na niego i Shiro wykonał unik. Peleryna zawirowała między jego nogami. Zanurkował i udało mu się trafić mężczyznę mieczem w bok. Ten krzyknął i przycisnął rękę do rany, z której buchnęła krew.

W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się, żeby odparować cios wymierzony w jego plecy. Zgrzytnęła stal. Uchylił się przed mężczyzną, który zamachnął się na niego kijem. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na rękojeści miecza. Dzięki magii jego prawa ręka była równie sprawna, co lewa, a dodatkowo nie odczuwał w niej bólu ani zmęczenia.

Bandyci nie byli doświadczonymi szermierzami, ale mieli siłę i przewagę liczebną, a jego nie chroniła zbroja. Dał się otoczyć. Shiro był tak skupiony na wykonywaniu uników i parowaniu ataków, że nie starczało mu czasu na wymierzanie własnych ciosów.

Jeszcze jeden unik. Schylił się, postąpił do przodu i wbił miecz w brzuch bandyty z kijem. Szybko wyjął ostrze, pozwalając ciału opaść na bruk, ale wtedy poczuł przeszywający ból w udzie. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, jak na jego spodniach powstaje ciemna plama krwi, ledwie widoczna w mroku ulicy. Dostał mieczem od mężczyzny, którego zranił jako pierwszego.

Zaklął przez zaciśnięte zęby i spróbował dosięgnąć przeciwnika ostrzem, ale chybił. Stracił równowagę, dostał kopniaka w brzuch i upadł na kolana. Chciał dźwignąć się na nogi, ale najwyższy z bandytów uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

Shiro opuścił głowę. Klęczał, dysząc ciężko. Po udzie ściekała mu krew, noga bolała niemiłosiernie. Dalsza walka nie miała sensu. Teraz najważniejsze było, żeby przetrwać.

— Bierzcie fanty i sakiewkę tego rycerzyka i spierdalamy — usłyszał szorstki głos jednego z mężczyzn.

Zerwano z niego pelerynę. Od jego pasa odcięto sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i zabrano mu z kieszeni maść, którą dostał od Pidge. Jeden z mężczyzn położył rękę na jego mieczu, ale Shiro chwycił mocno za rękojeść. Bandyta musiał siłą wyszarpnąć mu broń. Wtedy poczuł chłodny metal prawej dłoni paladyna. Zaintrygowany, chwycił go za rękę i popatrzył na nią. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w chorej fascynacji. Pociągnął protezę do siebie, jakby wierzył, że będzie można ją tak łatwo odczepić.

— Puszczaj — warknął Shiro.

Mogli odebrać mu wszystko, co miał, ale nie rękę. Już raz ją stracił, a stworzenie kolejnej takiej protezy zajmie miesiące. 

Z całej siły zacisnął dłoń, miażdżąc palce mężczyzny. Ten cofnął się na moment, ale zaraz dołączył do niego jego towarzysz. Razem rozdarli rękaw koszuli Shiro i odnaleźli miejsce, gdzie metalowa ręka była przymocowana do ciała.

Shiro cofnął się, ale uderzył plecami w ścianę budynku. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Drugą dłoń docisnął do rany na udzie.

— Ej, chłopaki szybciej tam — pospieszył ich człowiek, który musiał być przywódcą bandy. — Chyba coś słyszałem.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, a potem na protezę Shiro. W końcu wzięli wszystkie rzeczy i uciekli, zostawiając go ze zwłokami swojego towarzysza.

Shiro odetchnął, próbując się skupić. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, robiło mu się coraz ciemniej przed oczami. Nie było mowy, żeby gdziekolwiek szedł w tym stanie. Musiał najpierw znaleźć sposób na zatamowanie krwawienia. Do świtu zostało jeszcze wiele godzin, ale może zdarzy się cud, jakiś dobry człowiek go znajdzie i udzieli mu pomocy.

Kawałek od niego na ziemi leżał pas materiału z oderwanego rękawa jego koszuli. Sięgnął po niego, ale był za daleko. Wziął głęboki wdech. Spróbował się przesunąć nieco w bok. Momentalnie zamroczył go promieniujący ból w nodze. Syknął i przewrócił się na bok, zwijając się na ziemi w kłębek.

Jeszcze raz wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, ale nadal nie sięgał materiału. Nieważne, że w tym stanie i tak już niewiele mógłby z nim zrobić, po prostu nie chciał się poddać do ostatniej chwili.

Przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że poczuł w ustach metaliczny smak krwi.

To nie mógł być koniec. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył, miał umrzeć w ciemnej, brudnej uliczce, w środku nocy, wzięty z zaskoczenia przez zwykłych bandytów. Bez miecza i bez płaszcza, w podartym ubraniu.

Gdzieś niedaleko swojej głowy usłyszał kroki. Chciał się jeszcze odwrócić, żeby poprosić o pomoc, otworzył usta, ale wtedy wszystko zasnuła ciemność.

* * *

Otworzył oczy. Blask świtu oślepił go na krótki moment i pomyślał sobie, że to musi być sen. Miał przywidzenia albo już umarł i właśnie tak wyglądało życie po śmierci.

Jednak gdy jego oczy przywykły do światła, zauważył, że znajduje się w czyjejś sypialni. Widział nad sobą drewniane belki sufitu. Pod plecami czuł miękki materac. Był nagi i leżał przykryty kołdrą.

Z ulgą zauważył, że jego noga bolała, ale nadal tkwiła na swoim miejscu. Sięgnął do niej ręką i poczuł pod palcami materiał bandaży. Poruszył powoli stopami. Na twarzy miał nałożoną maść w miejscach, gdzie został uderzony. Ból był zbyt realny, żeby to mógł być zwykły sen.

Wtedy zauważył coś jeszcze.

Przy jego łóżku na krześle ktoś siedział.

Część włosów młodzieńca wyplątała się z warkocza i opadała luźno na ramiona. Kosmyki przy twarzy były potargane. Nosił to samo, co zeszłego wieczoru, ale zdjął opatrunki z rąk. Na jego palcach widać było świeże ślady po poparzeniach. Spał na siedząco, opierając twarz na dłoni. Poranne światło rzucało blask na jego ciemne rzęsy i przymknięte powieki.

Shiro odetchnął ciężko. Gdyby nie wiedział, że Keith jest zupełnie realny, naprawdę pomyślałby, że już umarł. Uznałby, że chłopak jest zbyt piękny, żeby mógł być prawdziwy.

Łóżko skrzypnęło, gdy podniósł się na łokciach. Musiał chwilę odczekać, zanim ból opadł i mógł wykonać kolejny ruch. Z trudem wyciągnął rękę do Keitha i dotknął jego kolana.

Tyle wystarczyło. Łączenia stawów metalowej ręki rozbłysły fioletowym światłem.

Keith ocknął się i podskoczył na krześle. Najpierw spojrzał na Shiro, a potem na jego rękę. Pobladł. Zerwał się na równe nogi z przerażeniem w fiołkowych oczach.

Shiro cofnął się i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.

— Keith — zdołał wyszeptać.

Drzwi zamknęły się za magiem.

* * *

— To będzie nasz koniec, rozumiesz? Zabije nas. Najpierw przyjdą po mnie, a potem po ciebie i całą twoją rodzinę.

— To co? Mieliśmy go zostawić na ulicy, żeby umarł? — spytała Pidge półszeptem. — Teraz go nie otrujemy. Takie ciało trudno będzie ukryć. Ledwo go tutaj donieśliśmy.

— Słyszałaś, co mówił — warknął Keith. — Od początku mnie podejrzewał, a teraz już wie.

— Może nic nie pamięta? Dotknął cię od razu po przebudzeniu, powiemy mu, że mu się przyśniło, a rany wyleczyliśmy mu maściami. Dam mu naszą specjalną makową nalewkę, będzie miał takie zwidy, że sam nie będzie wiedział, co było prawdą, a co nie.

— Pidge, on jest paladynem. Oni istnieją tylko po to, żeby ścigać takich jak ja. Wczoraj daliśmy radę i już prawie odpuścił. Teraz nie odpuści, tylko wróci tu z towarzystwem.

Shiro westchnął i stanął w drzwiach warsztatu. Oparł się o framugę. Maści Pidge w połączeniu z magią Keitha były niezwykłe, ale wciąż utykał na jedną nogę, a stanie sprawiało mu trudność. Miał na sobie to, co zostawiono na półce w jego sypialni, gdy spał – za ciasne spodnie i koszulę z za krótkimi rękawami. Wciąż byłyby za duże na Keitha, więc musiały należeć do brata albo ojca Pidge.

Pidge i Keith od razu zamilkli. Stali na środku warsztatu.

— O, witajcie — powiedziała Pidge, starając się brzmieć, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. — Jak noga?

— Nie doniosę na was — oświadczył Shiro, ignorując jej pytanie.

Pidge i Keith popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie.

— Przyrzekam na swój honor — dodał. — Uratowaliście mi życie, chociaż od początku wiedzieliście, po co do was przyszedłem. Napiszę w raporcie, że w waszym sklepie nie stwierdzono żadnej obecności magii. Postaram się, żeby nikt więcej nie nękał _Holtarium_ kontrolami.

Gdy leżał na łóżku, długo zastanawiał się nad tą decyzją. Nigdy jeszcze nie złamał kodeksu paladyna. Ślubował bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wobec Zakonu i sam uczył młodych rycerzy tego, jak nie poddawać się pokusom i trwać przy swoich ideałach. Latami pracował na to, żeby stać się wzorem do naśladowania, ale ten jeden raz nie potrafił postąpić tak, jak wskazywałyby na to zasady.

Wciąż dźwięczały mu w głowie słowa Keitha. _Wasz zakon zabija magów tylko za to, że urodzili się magami i nie mają fortuny, żeby zapłacić wam za prawo do życia._ Odkąd wstąpił do Akademii, ani razu nie podważył nauk, które mu wpajano. Nie myślał tak o tym. To właśnie wiara w kodeks i ideały zaprowadziła go niemal na sam szczyt hierarchii Zakonu i pozwoliła spełnić mu jego młodzieńcze marzenie o byciu rycerzem. Pierwszy raz poczuł takie zwątpienie. Jakby ktoś wyrwał z muru jedną cegłę i spowodował tym zachwianie całej budowli.

Pidge i Keith nikogo nie krzywdzili. Nie potrafiłby skazać ich na śmierć i patrzeć na ich publiczną egzekucję, choćby miał nawet złamać wszystkie paragrafy kodeksu.

— Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć? — zapytał zimno Keith.

— Dlaczego złamaliście prawo i użyliście na mnie magii? Nie powinniście tego robić — odparł Shiro, mrużąc oczy.

— Miałem pozwolić ci umrzeć? — warknął Keith. — Może zgodnie z twoim kodeksem jestem odszczepieńcem, ale przynajmniej potrafię sam zadecydować, co jest właściwe. Bez magii zniknąłbyś ty i nasze problemy, a ja byłem twoją ostatnią deską ratunku. Dokonałem wyboru. Może jestem biedny i nie znalazłem mistrza, który chciałby mnie uczyć, ani nie stać mnie na wasz durny certyfikat, ale nie mogę pozwolić umrzeć nawet paladynowi, jeżeli mogę spróbować go uratować.

Shiro uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.

— Możesz teraz naprawić swój błąd. Jestem bezbronny, ukradziono mi miecz. Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, możecie mnie teraz zabić, ale ostrzegam, że Zakon wie, gdzie wczoraj zostałem wysłany. Będziecie mogli zrzucić to na bandytów, ale przyjdzie tutaj cała grupa paladynów i nie mogę zagwarantować, że będą tak pokojowo nastawieni, jak ja — powiedział. — Możecie też znowu zaryzykować i spróbować mi zaufać, a ja napiszę odpowiedni raport. Widziałem swoją ranę i byłem pewien, że to koniec. Musisz być niezwykle utalentowany. Nie każdemu mistrzowi magii starczyłoby mocy i czasu. Naprawdę nic wam nie zrobię.

Keith i Pidge znowu wymienili spojrzenia. Przez chwilę milczeli.

— Przyrzekam — powtórzył Shiro.

Zielarka skinęła głową. Mag założył ręce na piersi. Odwrócił wzrok.

— Dziękuję… Takashi — mruknął niechętnie.

Shiro zamrugał, słysząc z jego ust swoje pełne imię. Nie spodziewał się, że mag je zapamiętał.

— Shiro — poprawił go. — Możesz mówić mi Shiro.

Keith spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.

— Dziękuję, Shiro.

— To ja dziękuję wam obojgu za wszystko. Zawdzięczam wam życie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebować pomocy, postaram się jej wam udzielić. Nie zawiodę was. — Popatrzył na nich. — Muszę już wracać. Czuję się lepiej, a moja przedłużająca się nieobecność mogłaby ściągnąć na was podejrzenia. Co ważniejsze, Zakon musi się dowiedzieć o bandytach grasujących w okolicy, zanim skrzywdzą kogoś innego.

Pidge przytaknęła. Wzięła w ręce pudełko leżące przy stole.

— Weź to. To maści na siniaki i twoją ranę. Jest też coś na obtarcia od waszych pięknych paladyńskich zbroi. Wszystko jest podpisane, będziesz wiedział, czego używać — powiedziała.

— Dziękuję. Jak najszybciej oddam ci ubrania — obiecał, patrząc na swoje odzienie.

Machnęła ręką.

— Matt jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie wróci, a wątpię, żeby akurat on cokolwiek zauważył.

Shiro uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, zanim skierował się do wyjścia. Popatrzył na Pidge i Keitha.

— Żegnajcie. Myślę, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy.

— Jestem pewna, że tak — odparła Pidge. — Wracaj ostrożnie, ale w razie czego jesteśmy w pobliżu.

Keith pożegnał go jedynie skinieniem głowy.

* * *

Pidge weszła do warsztatu z niewielkim pakunkiem obwiązanym sznurkiem. Stanęła przy stole, przy którym Keith pochylał się nad miską z miksturą, którą poleciła mu zaczarować tak, żeby leczyła katar dwukrotnie szybciej i ładniej pachniała. Magia uzdrawiania tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach wychodziła mu doskonale i kompletnie nie umiał stosować jej na sobie, ale była skuteczna i zupełnie wystarczająca, żeby ulepszać maści i uratować pewnemu paladynowi życie, gdy było trzeba.

Rozdarła papier i otworzyła paczkę. W środku znalazła koszulę i spodnie Matta, które pożyczyła Shiro. Na wierzchu leżał list. Na kopercie było napisane tylko jedno imię.

— To do ciebie — powiedziała, szturchając przyjaciela.

Keith oderwał się od pracy i wziął list. Zmarszczył brwi. Szybko rozdarł kopertę i wyjął złożoną kartkę. Zaczął czytać, a z każdym akapitem jego oczy lśniły coraz większą radością. Gdy skończył, uśmiechał się.

Popatrzył na Pidge. Nie musiała pytać, żeby wiedzieć, czego dotyczyła wiadomość.

— Od kiedy zaczynasz?

Keith zacisnął dłonie na liście.

— Od przyszłego tygodnia — odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem. — Czarownica Allura chce mnie widzieć w swojej posiadłości na naukach.


End file.
